The X Effect
by mysterygirl531
Summary: Bella and Emmett are invited to Cancun. It's a social experiment, where Emmett thinks he is alone with his ex Rosalie while her boyfriend Edward and Bella go back home. They are actually watching them,which leads to broken hearts. Based off the show.R&R!


BPOV

My boyfriend Emmett and I had gotten an invitation to spend the week at a spa resort in Cancun as a randomly drawn prize done by the state of Rhode Island. Emmett and I have been dating for eight months and couldn't be happier together. I just moved in to his place a week ago when we received the brochure in the mail.

"Emmett, babe, look what we got in the mail!" I squealed, running into the kitchen to find him. He spun around, wearing the grin I love so much, and asked me what I was so excited about.

I showed him the brochure and watched his eyes bug out. "Whoa, are you serious," he yelled, picking me up and spinning me around. I started giggling and he put me down and kissed my nose. "I'll call the travel agency Hun if you'll pack our bags for us," he said pleadingly. I couldn't say no, he is terrible at packing his own suitcase, and I sure as hell wasn't letting him pack mine.

I walked into our bedroom and pulled our suitcases out of the closet. I had a bright orange set and Emmett had a neon green luggage set. It's always easiest to find your bags in an airport on the luggage belt when you have crazy bright colors.

Turning on the radio, I opened my drawers to sort through my clothes while dancing to "Boom Boom Pow" by the Black Eyed Peas. I pulled out all of my sexy lace underwear while fantasizing about what I could be doing wearing it on the sands of Cancun. I took four cute bikinis, lots of tank tops, shorts, skirts, and other light summery clothes. For Emmett I packed some swim trunks, wife beaters, light t-shirts, and shorts.

In my tiny bag, I packed my cosmetics and hygiene products. And last but not least, the bag with massage oils, lubricants, and a hell of a lot of condoms.

"Hey Bella, our plane ticket are going to be held at the airport, and we're leaving tomorrow!" I grabbed Emmett and kissed him passionately before slipping into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stripped while I waited for it to warm up. Bored, I decided to have a little fun with Emmett. I took my phone out of my pants pocket and snapped a photo of me fingering myself. I clicked 'send' and waited a moment before I heard a thud. I laughed to myself, picturing him falling off the bed.

I ran and locked the door not a moment too soon; for shortly after I heard an urgent knock at the bathroom door. "Bella," Emmett whined.

"Sorry babe," I replied, "but you're not getting any action until we're on vacation." I hopped in the shower, meticulously shaving _everything_, before washing and conditioning my hair. Half an hour later, I exited the bathroom in my Victoria's Secret silk bathrobe with my hair in dripping wet strands.

I realized that I forgot my brush in the bathroom and turned around to find a very naked Emmett standing just a few feet from me. My nipples hardened instantly earning an animalistic growl from Emmett. He lunged forward, knocking me onto the bed, and spread my legs.

He stared hungrily in front of him before diving his face into my core, taking long slow licks with his hot tongue. I let out a load moan which encouraged him to go faster. He soon added his finger, then another, and another. He pumped his fingers fast inside me, and I was so close to coming. He then nipped my clit with his teeth and I screamed as my juices flowed into his mouth.

He licked me clean, and then pecked my lips before cuddling me to his body as we drifted off to sleep.

EMPOV

We were seated in first class, and I stared at the beautiful face next to mine. There was only one woman on the planet that was more beautiful than my Bella, and that was Rosalie Hale.

She was my last steady girlfriend before Bella; we dated for a year before splitting up after drifting apart. I think of her often, but feel guilty for doing so when I am in love with my angel. I even compared Bella to Rosalie when we make love, and Rosalie is by far the better of the two. I like a strong, dominant, woman, not a shy submissive one such as Bella.

I am very happy with Bella, and I believe that she really could be the one. There is no way that I will ever see Rose again, and I should get over her and move on with Bella. I kissed her lips softly and she let out a contented sigh in her sleep.

An hour later, I gently shook her awake as the plane started to descend. She grunted and refused to open her eyes, so I chuckled and carried her off the plane. It was currently 5:00 at night, and we arrived at the resort an hour later via SUV.

Bella was awake by then, and we both carried two bags out of the car. There was a man in a suit and another couple standing at the gate of the resort. The man was smiling at us widely and stepped forward to greet us.

"Emmett, Bella, so glad that you could join us." That's weird, I thought. I was sure that we were getting this place to ourselves. Suddenly, the couple turned around and my jaw dropped.

"Rosie?" I said softly. Her eyes popped out, and soon the busty blonde was in my arms, squealing with delight.

"Oh Emmie-Bear, I've missed you so much," she said, squeezing me tightly.

"I've missed you too Rose." I then realized that the man the Rosalie was with was glaring daggers at me, and I was shocked to see Bella was too. I put her down and led her over to Bella.

"Bella, this is my ex-girlfriend Rosalie. Rosalie, this is Bella." Bella shook Rosie's hand warily, and I was soon being dragged over to the bronze-haired man.

"Edward, meet Emmett. Emmett, Edward," she said joyfully. I shook his hand, noticing his grip was tighter than necessary. The man in the suit turned to us, with the same cheesy grin on his face.

"My friends, we are gathered here to try a little social experiment. Emmett was dating Rosalie, but is now dating Bella. Same goes for Rosalie, who is now dating Edward. We are going to send Edward and Bella home, and let Emmett and Rosalie stay at the resort together…" I stopped listening after that. I was going to be spending two weeks alone with Rosalie on the sands of Cancun? Hell yes! My mind began to wander to the weeks ahead, but an angry voice ripped me out of my fantasy.

"Oh no, no, no. There is no way that Emmett would even agree to this, right Emmett?"

I looked at her sadly and shrugged my shoulders. Her jaw dropped. "Emmett how could you do this to me?" Her eyes were starting to water.

"Bella, honey, I would never do anything to hurt you. You have nothing to worry about." She sniffed, giving me a quick hug. She whispered, "I trust you" before climbing back into the SUV behind that Edward guy and disappearing down the road.

I turned back to Rosalie and grinned, linking arms with her as the host led us to our room. He gave us a pass key and two VIP bracelets, which let us charge everything we bought back to the room. We slipped on the bracelets and Rose swiped the card into the door. She swung the door open and we stepped inside.

I was trying to wipe away my tears, embarrassed to be crying in front of a complete stranger, a stunningly handsome stranger at that. I just couldn't believe that Emmett would willingly stay weeks on a beach with his ex, while I sit at home alone.

I accidentally let out a sob, and I felt a warm hand pat mine. I looked up to find the handsome face shockingly close to mine. "I know exactly how you feel, but it will be okay," he tried to say reassuringly. I almost believed him, but then thought back to how beautiful that Rosalie girl was. How would Emmett be able to keep his hands off of her?

I blushed, realizing that my face would be all wet, red, and puffy. I ducked my head and the man called Edward chuckled. "It's okay Bella, there's nothing to be ashamed of. We haven't been officially introduced yet, my name is Edward." He spoke so eloquently as he extended his hand out. I took it, and it felt so right. I let out a weak "Bella" and reluctantly retracted my hand.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until the car abruptly stopped. The door opened to reveal that damn host. I realized that I didn't even know his name. I wanted to wipe that grin of his face, which never seemed to go away.

"Hello again. Bella, Edward, there is a little twist to our experiment. You are not being sent home, you will be staying in a bungalow of your own on the resort property. Come; let me show you to your room. I looked over to Edward, who appeared just as confused as I was.

We put our bags on a golf cart and drove for five minutes before stopping. It was a nice looking place on the outside, and the inside was even more beautiful. There was a flat screen T.V. against the wall when you first walked in. A pretty white couch sat a few feet in front of it. The walls were painted a soft brown, and there was a decent sized kitchen, a table, bathroom, and two bedrooms also in the house.

The suit guy, who's name is apparently Mike, turned to us to explain the house. "This T.V. has a built in tabulator that will keep track of how many times Rosalie says Edward's name and how many times Emmett says Bella's. Whenever something is purchased by Emmett or Rosalie, the item will also show up on your screen.

You will be able to listen to audio or watch video of Emmett and Rosalie's special activities. This," he said gesturing to a frosted glass," will light up whenever Emmett and Rosalie touch. Here is the layout of Emmett and Rosalie's room, and the blue X signifies where Emmett is, and the red X is Rosalie. If you have any questions, just call. I'll leave you to get settled in and will be in touch later." With that, creepy Mike threw me a wink and scooted out the door.

I turned to Edward, who simply said, "Well this should be interesting." Oh how right he is.


End file.
